Gyula
Gyula is a legendary Hunter who, despite his old age, still displays a vast amount of skill when facing the beasts and seems to be strong enough to carry his signature chain gun. Gyula has long, laid back gray hair and sports an old Dutch gray beard. He is apparently one-eyed, since he uses a bandage as a makeshift eyepatch for his left eye. Gyula is dressed in tattered, silver clothes and wears a tricorn identical to the one worn by the Hunter in several pieces of promotional art and screenshots. LORE Gyula is an old veteran hunter who is said to possess amazing skill. No one has seen him in many years, since he ventured into Old Yharnam, deserted and burned to the ground after the plague of the beast took its toll there long ago. You just may run into Gyula when you venture into the old part of the city. CONFRONTATION Gyula is an incredibly tough opponent who posses a very large health pool, be prepared for a long fight. When approaching his rooftop perch he will attack the approaching player with a constant volley from his mounted Gatling Gun. Once confronted Gyula will switch to a Stake Driver and Hunter Blunderbuss while tossing the occasional Molotov at his opponent. Gyula is an incredibly aggressive and quick opponent giving players very little time to heal or counter his attacks and will do a quick dash attack, which has a very brief charge time, an explosion attack from his Stake Drive or repeatedly fire his Blunderbuss at players who attempt to gain distance or heal. Healing will often lead to Gyula using his dash attack. Simply mashing R1 or a poorly timed Gun shot will cause Gyula to respond with a Gunshot of his own stunning the player and giving Gyula a riposte opportunity which will very likely lead to an instant death even at full health. Gyula himself may also be parried, though difficult, and while untested the very brief charge window before his dash attack may be the best opportunity for a successful Gun shot. Do not underestimate this fight, Gyula is comparable to a skilled human invader in terms of difficulty and the small combat area does little to help the situation. However, he can be easily defeated if you run up to him with a Blunderbuss and shoot him of the rooftop. It should only take 2-3 shots. Afterwards just reload the game and his loot will be waiting next to his Gatling Gun DROPS Upon death Gyula drops the Powder Keg Hunter Badge and 875 Blood. The Rifle Spear and Stake Driver will also become available for purchase within the Hunter's Dream. TRIVIA In the game, Gyula wears his eyepatch over his left eye. However, he can be seen wearing the eyepatch over his right eye in his concept art. In his artwork, he can be seen wielding a dagger, but it is currently unknown if he uses it in battle. Gyula is the name of a medieval town in Bésék County, Hungary. The town was named after Medieval Hungarian ruler Gyula III. Gyula was also a title among Hungarian tribes and nowadays is a popular given name for boys in this country. If you are wearing the full Black Church Set, you can approach him without aggro-ing him. If you agree to not kill the beasts he protects, he will teach you a gesture and give you the Powder Keg Hunter Badge. Category:Female Category:Bloodborne Category:Video game characters